


'Tis Cold In My Tent

by acreativename9



Series: Dragon Age: Where Everyone Is Gay [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age: Origins - Freeform, F/F, Lesbians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the first time scene...but gay.





	'Tis Cold In My Tent

“’Tis cold in my tent, all alone.”

That was the first thing Morrigan said to the Warden when she arrived at her corner of the camp.

“And? What do you want me to do about it?” The Warden laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

Morrigan chuckled, “Why, it just so happens that I find you…quite warm.”

“Let’s see this tent of yours, then.” She replied, seeming not to pick up on Morrigan’s hints.

“So you shall come to my tent? But whatever shall we do in that tiny little space together while we wait for it to warm?” She asked, using her best seductive voice, one that she knows works, every single time.

The other woman, finally realising what Morrigan was insinuating and is in full support of it, laughed slightly and smiled at her, “I’m sure I’ll think of something.” She said, stepping closer to the mage.

“Good.” Morrigan said, returning her smile and got even closer, “Then let us waste no more time with foolish talk.”

\---  
After their night of passion, the two stayed in Morrigan’s, now warm, tent. They laid together on Morrigan cot, with a thin blanket covering their naked bodies. The Warden turned around in the witch’s arms to look at her once she started to speak to her, “I see the stories they tell about Grey Warden endurance are not exaggerated.”

The woman giggled while blushing slightly, “You’re just saying that.”

“Not at all. Legends abound regarding such figures as Garahel, sordid though they may be. The unanswered question, of course, is whether the endurance exists because of the taint within you,” She said, running her hand up and down the Warden’s arm, “or because the Grey Wardens are by nature so very…healthy.” Morrigan wondered, “I enjoy the thought that ‘tis a little of both. Natural prowess driven by a darker side.”

“Then I assume we’re done?” The other asked, trying to hide the hint of sadness in her tone.

The witch chuckled, “Finished with me, now, are you? Well you do not get away so easily as that!” She shuffled closer to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her, pressing gently kisses to her soft neck, “I will have my way with you until I am satisfied, out of sense of fairness if nothing else.” She whispered seductively in her ear.

The Warden shivered, “That sounds like fun.” She replied, breathlessly.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to imagine the best. My notions can run to the painfully perverse. Simply know that I have no designs on your independence. I wish only to do what I desire, and if that coincides with that you desire…then so be it. And should you decide not to continue our…misadventure, then so be it. Very simple, is it not?”

“I can live with that.”

“Then we should get along marvellously.” Morrigan chuckled, before lifting herself up on her elbows so she was hovering above the other woman. She leaned down, so that their faces were almost touching but not quite, teasing her with her lips as they hovered over hers. The Warden, finally breaking, whimpered and raised her arms to place her hands on Morrigan’s pale neck and pulled her down the last few inches to press their lips together in a despite kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> If anyone would like me to write a story for a certain character, I would gladly do so! Just tell me which character and the scenario, (Only f/f and m/m please).
> 
> I also have a Mass Effect version of these, so please check them out.


End file.
